


like real people do

by sapphicfairy006



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound Sex (Video Blogging RPF), Dinner Parties, Libraries, Love, M/M, Prince!Dream, Prince!GeorgeNotFound, Smut, a hint of communism, prince - Freeform, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfairy006/pseuds/sapphicfairy006
Summary: george is a young prince of the uniama isles and dream is the prince of pierredian. they meet at a dinner party thrown by their parents and feelings blossom*smut* *nsfw contents*both content creators have explicitly stated that they are ok with fanfic, so please be respectful to me and them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	like real people do

george made his way into the foyer in his dinner suit. His father, the king, was having a dinner party with some important people that george couldn't give two fucks about. george loved being a royal, the fancy castles and luxuary life was ideal, but the politics and meetings bored him half to death. he was forever greatful that he had an older sister to take on the role of queen when his father passed, because george was just simply not going to become king under any circumstance. as he made his way throught the foyer and into the dining room his mother walked up to him.

"honey im so sorry about this i know you hate these things," she said while she straightened his tie with a pity look on her face, "but the king of pierredian has a son around your age, so i thought that would make it at least a little more bearable" it would not. all the kings sons are stuck up with boring senses of humor. none of them were even hot enough for that to not matter. 

george sat down in his respected seat already bored. as guests started showing up he moved into the kitchen, wanting to socialize with them for as little as possible.

"hi rosa!" george exclaimed enthusiastically to his favorite chef

"hi george, please dont sit on the counters i need all the room i can get" she responded while lightly wacking him with the wooden spatula that she was holding. 

after about 30 minutes of helping rosa cook and socializing with the other cooks his dad popped his head into the kitchen

"george! get in here the guests are almost all here and some of them are asking about your studies." georges father was a kind man, treating everyone fairly, that including his kids. the only reason the monarchy was still running was because people were voting for it to stay. 

george said his good byes to rosa and walked back into the dining room, taking his seat breifly before his dad told him to go wait by the front interance of the castle. he was greatful for this because he really didnt want to have to make up bullshit aswers as to why he hadnt found a wife and settled down yet. as he sat on the bench beside the door running his fingers along the cold brick walls there was a knock on the door. the black haired boy sat up and twisted the knob putting on his fake smile that he had been mastering since he was seven. 

"hello! welcome. everyone is in the dining room taking the food should be served in a few minutes, let me walk you there" george said in a fake cheerful voice letting the family into their house. once he caught a glance of the prince his eyes widened. he was the most attractive person that might've existed. his blond wavy hair was messy but in a cute way and bright green eyes that george wanted to stare into for eternity. the boy was taller than him by about five inches and even through the fitted suit he could tell that this boy was built.

george quickly snapped out of his gaze and continued looking forward with a smile leading the family to the dining room. when they finally made it he quickly made his way to his seat and grabbed one of the rolls that were already placed on the table, light blush resting on his cheeks.

after the guests had been situated and introduced, george learned that the attractive boys name was clay, the food was brought out. the families chatted about up and coming plans, family life, and of course showed off their kids as much as they could while they ate. he learned that clay was top of his class that he had just graduated from and was going to wales to further his education and get a feel for life outside of their small island. george had graduated a few years ago and decided to stay in the palace to be closer to his family. he still traveled quite a bit and he prefered to go places that he wasnt known. 

after dinner and an hour of after dinner chatting the kings and queens left the room to go to the meeting hall to discuss some boring legislation and policy that george didnt care about. he had migrated to the library to get away from the screaming children. the library was one of his favorite place in the palace other than the secret rooms of course. there were big windows, comfy chairs and couches, and over 600 books collected from travels, passed down from generations, or just bought from sellers in town. as george cuddled up with the book of his choice he heard footsteps coming from the interance. at first he assumed that it was the children, but a deep voice let out a small

"hello?" oh fuck. it was clay. george didnt know if he was going to be able to keep the blush from racing up his face being alone with clay.

clay made his way to here george was sitting his smile lighting up.

"whatcha reading?" clay asked as he sat down next to george

"oh its um its," george flipped the book over so that he could see the title forgetting all thoughts when he smelled clay "its called state and revolution, which is kinda ironic because im the prince and communism is very anti-monarchy but i think its cool" he rambled on more not being able to meet clays eyes. 

"no i think its cool" clay giggled and george amlost fainted right then and there. 

the blond looked down at george noticing that he was fiddling with his fingers and the pages of the book, he faintly smiled and grabbed georges chin lightly and lifted it up so george was looking into his eyes. george heated up face going completely red as he took in all of clays facial features. yeah he would get down on his knees- george snapped out of that that thought quick before something very bad happened. his eyes flickered to the tallers before he could register what he just did clay lifted an eyebrow and met georges lips. neither of them were shocked, both boys could feel the tension build up from when they had first met. 

clay took it slow, testing the waters of what george was comfortable with. kissing clay was euphoria to george. he pulled back and looked at the blond in the eyes, for the first time not blushing. clay leaned back into a kiss niping at georges lips a little, george hummed in satisfaction so he decided to bite the olders bottom lip, making george gasp opening his mouth. clay darted his tounge into georges mouth and put his arms around his waist. george took this as the opurtunity to throw his leg over dreams lap sliding into it. george draped his arms around the more muscular boys neck and threaded his fingers through this hair gently pulling. dream let out a gasp at this action and gripped georges hips tighter. 

"clay someone is going to walk in" george muttered as clay pressed kisses down his jaw and sucked lightly on his neck. clay stopped kissing him and looked up at george

"where do you want to go because im not going to be able to stop" he responeded

"good because i didnt want you to. follow me" george hopped off of clay lap and grabbed his hand leading him to the door, eyes darting down the hallway. when he decided that it was clear he pulled clay and ran. george hadnt ran down these halls since he was 10 so being able to do it again was blissful. as they made their way up the stairs and down the long hall to georges room they were laughing. clays wheeze was intoxicating and it made george want to laugh harder. when they made it to georges door clay took the honors of opening it and pushing george against it locking it swiftly. clay looked down at george smirking and then taking his lips again. george wrapped his arms around clays back and pulled him up closer so that their bodies were pressed flush with eachother. clay threw his head back in pleasure to this and george took this as an opurtunity to undo some buttons of clays dress shirt. their ties and suit jackets had been long discarded even before the library incedent. the blond's hands staye rested on georges hips, one diping down to knead his ass once and a while. georges moans were getting desperate, so clay lifted him up and lead them both to the bed. he dropped george on it and then climbed onto him kissing his jaw

"safe word?" dream asked maing sure everything was consentual

george looked over clays shoulder and said the firstthing that came to his mund "apricot"

dream giggled and went back to kissing george and unbuttoning his shirt.

george had his pointer fingers wrapped around clays belt loops pulling his lower half closer to his own.

"so needy, so needy" the taller chuckled and pulled off his own shirt that was already half unbuttoned.

after both their shirts and pants were off george gripped clays freckled shoulders and pulled him up closer to his mouth and whispered "i wanna suck you off " 

clay flipped them over without hesitation now laying where george was moments ago with the black haired boy on his knees in between his legs. george looked so hot from this angle dream wanted to push him on the bed and make him scream, but he let george do his thing. george started by kissing his stomach sucking in some parts and then moving around his boxers and onto his thighs. george knew that he was making the taller antsy, but he enjoyed it so much. seeing dream tremble and pant, begging for release. he he finally gave in and pulled off his boxers making him whine at the cool air hitting his cock. george looked up at clay through his eyelashes and finally slid his tongue onto the taller boys tip. clay let out a moan in pleasure and george kept working his way down the shaft slowly. once he got to the base, his eyes prickled with tears, so he stayed still for a bit.  
"george are you ok? we can stop if you want" clay responded to george's tears.  
george started moving his mouth at a slow pace at first, careful to not go too fast. he quickly gained momentum and went faster making sure to pay attention to clays apparently really sensitive tip. the sucking and licking continued until george let go of clays dick and crawled back up to his face.  
"please fuck me"

clay didn't need to hear anymore, and he flipped them over again. clay did the same thing george did to him, kissing down his chest and thighs. clay took off george's boxers and audibly groaned. george wasn't big, but his body was just so beautiful everything about it made clay want to devour it. trailing hickeys down george's thighs and george moaning and gripping clays hair was fun and all, but clay was getting antsy. he looked up at george's face that was thrown back in pleasure and decided that now was the best time to stick a finger into george's rim. the shorter boy let out a gasp and then a loud moan when clay put in a second one. scissoring his fingers into the other boy was like pure ecstasy for the both of them, but they grew unrestful quickly.  
"please clay fuck me, i can't take this much longer"  
and who was clay to disobey george?  
he pulled out his fingers and made george spit on his hand so this process would go a little more smoothly. clay slowly slid in making sure to not hurt the smaller. george was a moaning mess under the taller boy. clay put his hand over george's mouth to attempt to muffle the moans george was letting out, but it ended up just turning him on more. after the smaller boy had gotten used to clays length, he starting moving. first slowly and then picking up speed. clays hand was still over george's mouth with the other gripping his hip. 

"mhmm fuck clay i'm so close god fuck fu-" george's sentence was cut short due to clay thrusting into him at a rapid pace. he knew the other was close to release so he started to move on his dick while clay was still fucking him which brought both of them to their limit, releasing together.

clay rolled off of george, arms sprawled across the bed looking up at the ceiling panting. george rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself off dream assumed, the shower running just confirmed it. clay decided to hop out of bed and put on his, now crinkled up, suit. he didn't need to fix his hair because it was kinda his signature to have it messy. george came out of the bathroom with a robe on, clay just smiled at him.  
"so do you want to do that again, because i quite enjoyed it but you know if it was just a one time thing or something, god i don't even know if you're gay. fuck you aren't drunk are you i totally do not need to have a sexual assu-" clay leaned down and kissed george softly on the lips to stop his rambling.  
"i'm not drunk, i'm bisexual, and yes i would like to do this again. i would suggest taking you on a date, but we are kinda princes so i don't know exactly if that would work out" clay said smiling again.  
"oh ok" george let out a sigh "ok good thank you."  
there was a small break of silence before george took off his robe, not really caring about being naked in front of clay after they just fucked for an hour, and put on some black dress pants and a light blue button down shirt and a small gold locket necklace.  
dream stood there stunned blushing until they were interrupted by a tap on the door.  
george looked over at clay making sure he was all good before he let out a loud  
"yes? come in!"  
a maid peaked her head into the room and said that clays family was due for departure before closing the door again. george sighed lightly obviously sad that he couldn't spend all night with clay.  
"don't worry my love i'll write you many letters and we will see each other shortly" clay then kissed the brunettes lips and then his head and headed out of the door


End file.
